


Utica And Friends Go To Panera

by VanessaVanjie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bread Shortage, Brooke Gets Smacked In The Face With A Panini, Drama, Eating, F/F, Gottmik and Kandy are pirates, Panera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVanjie/pseuds/VanessaVanjie
Summary: Utica goes to Panera with her girlfriend and friends, but drama arises!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 7





	Utica And Friends Go To Panera

**Author's Note:**

> for my favorite writer of all time <3
> 
> also i wanna go to panera i haven't been since the pandemic started :(

"C'mon Utica, let's go!" Tina tapped her foot as she waited in the door way, rolling her eyes so hard they nearly popped out. Utica was struggling to get on her sparkly pink Quinceañera dress due to the fact that she had Butterfinger grease all over her hands.

"Tina help me!" Tina huffed out a breath and stormed into Utica's room. She grabbed her dress and roughly yanked it up, breaking Utica's fragile bones.

"Okay we're off." Utica's bones healed and they hopped in Tina's 2002 Pontiac Aztek and sped off to Panera, the delicious bakery and restaurant.

"So what are you gonna get?" Utica asked as she licked her fingers.

"Utica stop that! Ugh you're so gross!" Utica started crying when Tina swatted her hands away from her mouth.

"Anyway, I'll probably just get the BLT with an Asian chicken salad. You?" Utica stopped crying and thought. What WAS she gonna get? Before she could answer, they arrived and standing outside was all their friends! Utica jumped out of the Aztek and tripped and fell, knocking a few of her teeth out in the process. Whoopsie, she was so whacky and quirky!

"Hey guys!" Utica said as blood poured out of her mouth but no one noticed. The girls (who also happened to be wearing sparkly Quinceañera dressed) all group hugged and said their hellos.

"Let go inside, hungry." Katya grunted and Trixie giggled.

"Oh, Kat, you have such a way with words!" They went inside and stood at the counter and after not getting helped for 0.00002181 seconds, Vanjie got mad at rang the bell.

"YO CAN WE GET SOME MOTHAFUCKIN SERVICE UP IN HERE?!?!" Utica flinched and shook at Vanjie's loud voice. She could be so scary sometimes!

"Sorry about that ladies! What can I get for y'all?" Nina asked kindly and the girls all ordered except for Utica.

"Ugh, well what do you want Utica?!" Tina meanly asked, making Utica's bottom lip quiver in sadness.

"U-um, may I please h-have the mac n cheese w-with extra bread please?" Nina nodded and put it in the computer.

"Sure thing! Have a seat wherever you'd like, it'll be ready in just a moment." The girls went to a big booth and Utica couldn't help but to notice the scowl on Brooke's face.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Brooke scoffed.

"Nothing Utica! Just drop it okay?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh... okay!" Soon enough, the server came with all their food.

"Here's your food, kitty girls." A sad RuPaul handed out plates and bowls and sadly sighed.

"Miss RuPaul, what's wrong?" Utica asked and a tear rolled down Ru's face.

"Drag U has been cancelled." She sashayed away, crying, and everybody shrugged. They all dug in until... wait!

"Tina, they forgot my bread!" Tina stuffed her face with salad and gave Utica a dirty look.

"So? What do you want me to do it about it?" Utica bit her lip.

"Can you order some for me?" Tina laughed, lettuce spewing all over their friends.

"No, order it yourself, you're a big girl." Tina went back to eating and Utica took a deep breath. I can do this! She thought. She got up and went to the counter and dinged the little bell.

"Oh hi Utica, what can I help you with?"

"Yes hi, um, well I ordered extra bread but I didn't get any bread. May I please have some?" Nina pressed her lips together and looked down.

"Utica... I'm so sorry, but we're all out of bread." Utica's heart stopped. Her world stopped. Out. Of. Bread?! How could this be?!

"W-what?!" Nina shook her head in shame.

"Gottmik and Kandy came in and took all our supply." Blast it! Before Utica could speak, Nina gasped.

"Wait a minute!" She ran off and came back shortly after with a large trash bag.

"We forgot to throw out this bread from yesterday, do you want it?" Score! Utica giddily nodded and Nina handed her the heavy bag. Utica walked back to the table and there was a food fight going on! Luckily, her mac n cheese was untouched.

"What in the ding dang heck is going on here?!" She kookily asked.

"Brooke was bein a lil bitch ass hoe so I smacked huh in da face wit a panini and it exalitaded from theya!" Utica gasped and sat back down, narrowly dodging a chunk of turkey.

"Worry not, friends, for I come bearing bread!" Utica opened the bag and a hoard of flies buzzed out and all the girls screamed.

"Don't mind the flies, look!" Utica dumped out the bread and it was all dry, musty, and moldy. She took a big bite and all the girls ate some too.

"Yum~" Suddenly, Gottmik and Kandy busted in the door!

"Argh, we've come to steal your bread!" Kandy said in a menacing voice, making Utica pee herself.

"Yes, your bread is ours, yo-ho-ho!" Gottmik shouted and they swooped in with their hook hands and leg legs and eyepatches and grabbed all the bread!

"NOOOOO!" Utica cried as they hopped in their pirate themed 1970 AMC Gremlin and drove away. Tears streamed down Utica's face and Tina patted her on the back.

"It's okay hun, we can come back tomorrow." Utica gritted her teeth and look up at the sky.

"No, I'll get that bread back. I'll get it ALL back!"

The end... or is it?


End file.
